Eu nunca disse adeus
by Beka Assis
Summary: - Eu amo você meu amor, e me perdoe por não ter dito isso mais vezes antes. ONE SHOT


**One-Shot Eu nunca disse adeus**

Ficwritter: Beka Assis

Beta: Juru

* * *

_Edward POV_

As vezes para mim era difícil acreditar que haviam se passado apenas 10 anos de nosso casamento. Tudo havia entrado em uma rotina tão grande, que nada mais me dava prazer. Não é como se me arrependesse de ter casado, afinal, Bella me deu Anthony e ele era meu tesouro, mas, eu não conseguia mais amá-la com o mesmo fogo e paixão de antes. Tudo havia ficado morno.

Isso até eu conhecer Tanya

Ela trouxe um novo fogo a minha vida de merda. Fez com que me sentisse vivo novamente.

Mais rápido do que poderia imaginar, estávamos juntos na relação mais passional que sonhei em ter na vida, e, mais rápido ainda, a palavra divórcio passou a ser uma constante em meus pensamentos. Sentia-me sufocado por não poder permanecer o tempo todo ao lado de Tanya, aquela que eu julguei ser o amor da minha vida.

Pude ver o sofrimento estampado claramente no rosto de Bella ao me ouvir dizer que teríamos que ter uma conversa séria. Aquilo me partiu, porque, apesar de desejar minha felicidade acima de qualquer coisa, eu sentia por sua dor. Após um jantar silencioso, entreguei a ela o pedido oficial do divorcio, abrindo mão da casa onde morávamos, de um dos carros e de parte de minhas ações no hospital da família. Lagrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto ao ler o conteúdo do documento, e, assim que ela terminou, rasgou-o em milhares de pedaços, jogando-os no lixo em seguida. Sua voz era baixa e triste no momento em que se dirigiu a mim.

- Eu vou assinar o divorcio, mas, eu tenho algumas condições. Não será nada absurdo, mas, eu preciso disso para poder seguir em frente. Primeiro, eu não quero e nem vou ficar com nada seu. Tudo aqui foi comprado com seu dinheiro e não faz sentido você deixar essa casa quando você quer colocar uma mulher no meu lugar. Segundo, eu preciso de um mês, pra gente tentar dar certo mais uma vez, e, nesse meio tempo, por favor, tente ser o mais natural o possível. Thony está se preparando para o final do ano letivo e precisa de paz para conseguir aquela bolsa que tanto quer. E, minha ultima condição é uma rosa. Eu quero receber uma rosa todos os dias, durante o café da manhã, e que você me leve a mesa no colo, como fazia no inicio do nosso casamento.

Não querer ficar com nada era tão típico de Bella que particularmente não me surpreendia. A segunda condição, tentar por um mês me pareceu razoável, afinal, eu sabia que o _Juilliard School_ era o sonho de Thony e Bella, acima de qualquer coisa, iria assegurar a ele a paz que necessitava para se preparar para os exames admissionais. Piano sempre foi sua paixão e lá teria a chance de potencializar todo seu talento, mas, a terceira condição era particularmente louca aos meus olhos. Não pude me conter e admito que ri muito com Tanya depois de contar a ela das condições impostas por Bella, e não pude deixar de concordar ao achar que ela estava ficando meio louca com tudo.

Depois de tanto tempo sem toques íntimos, carregá-la no colo a primeira vez me causou uma sensação de desconforto. Quando lhe depositei na mesa e entreguei a rosa, não pude deixar de notar a felicidade estampada no rosto de nosso filho. Ele parecia eufórico com aquela pequena atitude. E assim seguiram os dias, eu a carregando para a mesa do café e lhe dando uma rosa, e cada vez menos o pensamento no divorcio vinha em minha mente.

Conforme nos aproximávamos, pude notar como o tempo havia passado para ela, assim como para mim. Seus olhos agora não tinham mais o mesmo brilho e seus cabelos pareciam bem mais ralos do que eram antigamente. Ela aprecia muito abatida e não pude deixar de me culpar pelo seu sofrimento.

Com o tempo, pude notar que se tornava cada vez mais fácil carregá-la e como suas roupas pareciam mais frouxas a cada dia e o remorso me atingiu em cheio. "_Eu fiz isso"_ minha mente berrava a todo instante e, num ato reflexo, acariciei seu rosto num pedido silencioso de perdão. Nesse instante, Thony entrou no quarto como um furação, dizendo que estava com fome e queria me ver carregando a mãe antes de ir para a aula. Bella abraçou fortemente Thony e por algum tempo, me senti um intruso em minha própria casa, mas, vi em seus olhos cheios de lagrimas que ela precisava de mim ali naquele momento. Segui com nosso ritual diário de carregá-la até a mesa, lhe oferecendo uma rosa em seguida. Aquele deveria ser o ultimo dia de nosso casamento, mas, eu não conseguia me manifestar. Naquele momento eu vi que, o divorcio, que Tanya e que todo aquele discurso sobre querer liberdade era falso. Eu amava Bella e amaria para sempre. Naquele instante entendi, não queria mais me divorciar, mas sim, tentar retomar a intimidade que havíamos perdido com a rotina e com o tempo.

Não consegui me mexer para ir ao hospital depois que Thony saiu para a escola. Segui seus passos silenciosos até a cozinha e num ato impensado, tomei-a em meus braços e a beijei com tudo que havia em mim, e, por um instante era como se tivéssemos voltado no tempo; era como ser adolescente novamente. Nossos beijos se tornaram quentes e antes que algo pudesse ser processado, carreguei-a de volta ao quarto, sentindo seu amor e sua paixão me completar, como sempre fizeram, como sempre fariam e como nenhuma outra mulher seria capaz de fazer. Exausto, adormeci rapidamente sentindo seu cheiro me acolher e envolver como tantas e tantas outras vezes havia feito. Acordei totalmente relaxado depois de algumas horas, sentindo sua respiração suave sob minha pele e o calor de seu corpo contra o meu. Sai da cama decidido a concertar as coisas. Fui ao apartamento da Tanya e lhe falei que não iria mais me divorciar da Bella. Depois de alguns xingamentos, corri a uma floricultura e comprei o maior buque disponível e rascunhei um cartão, pedindo perdão pela minha idéia estúpida e pedindo uma nova chance.

Naquele crepúsculo, quando entrei em casa, encontrei a papelada do divorcio assinada sob a mesa do jantar. Corri para o quarto com o medo correndo por minhas veias. Ao abrir a porta, vi seu corpo imóvel, abraçada ao meu travesseiro. Mesmo com o barulho que eu fazia, seu corpo permanecia estático. Ao me aproximar, senti sua pele fria e a ausência de sua respiração.

Bella estava com leucemia há meses, e eu, apesar de dividir a rotina com ela, não percebi os sinais que a doença mostrava. Na verdade, não me preocupei em reparar se ela estava bem enquanto estava envolvido no charme e sedução de Tanya. Ela sabia que estava morrendo e quis poupar nosso filho dos traumas de um divorcio. Para Thony, eu sempre seria um marido apaixonado e carinhoso, e ele sempre teria uma imagem de nós dois juntos

Agora, parado em frente a lápide de mármore fria, pude sentir todo o peso das decisões que tomei sob mim, e, em horas como essas, sentia o quanto a vida foi injusta comigo, com ela.

- Eu amo você meu amor, e me perdoe por não ter dito isso mais vezes antes

* * *

N/A: Uma one de um surto noturno que precisava sair.

Espero que gostem, e, antes que queriam me matar... NÃO, nem todos os meus Edward's são completos babacas. OK! A maioria é, mas, ainda virão bons moços por ai

Bjus a todas e aguardo as reviews

Beka


End file.
